


Honesty

by RamdomReader



Series: Fatal loyalty [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Families of Choice, Found Family, This whole series so far was written and posted on my phone, that’s a long tag, written on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamdomReader/pseuds/RamdomReader
Relationships: Nysa/Ilta, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Fatal loyalty [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589671
Kudos: 1





	Honesty

Temaru had no real reason to be honest most of the time. They were a killer, deadly and dangerous and dark. They were honest to their siblings most of the time because they all needed to be honest to each other. The kind of honesty they had with their siblings, with Ilta and Anatole, was the kind of cold, brutal honesty that frightened people. When the siblings spoke, they spoke with souls bared and hearts open, but only to each other, only ever to each other.

At least, until Nysa. Nysa whose secrets were just as deadly as their’s. Nysa who lied as fluently as they did. Nysa whose past was as dark as the siblings’. Nysa who was just as dangerous, if not more so, as Temaru was. Nysa who spoke to Ilta with the same hard, cold, raw, soul bared, heart open honesty the siblings did. It takes a while, but eventually all four of them share that deadly, hard bond. 

It is Anatole who realises first that Nysa is at her most honest when it’s almost unexpected. Her honesty is the kind concealed through sarcasm and quips and fatalistic humour. It’s rather similar to his own, actually, although he doesn’t have as fatalistic a sense of humour. That’s more Temaru. 

Ilta’s blunt honesty that is sometimes interpreted as joking fits surprisingly well with Nysa’s sarcastic, joking honesty. They compliment each other perfectly. Ilta’s good at reading Nysa, good at telling when her jokes really are jokes, and when, as they are most of the time, they’re the blunt, brutal truth. 

Temaru was frustrated at first, when they realised they couldn’t read Nysa. They were so accustomed to being able to read everybody, anybody that it threw them. They could read their siblings for different reasons than why they could read the rest of the world, but they could read them nonetheless. Nysa was harder. Nysa was more cautious than even the siblings. Nysa was more dangerous than the siblings as well and if Temaru was honest, that terrified them. Temaru had been an assassin for a while, had met other assassins and mercenaries, and had never met anyone as deadly as Nysa. Nysa was a knife to everyone else’s nails. 

Yet, despite all this, Temaru doesn’t take that long to trust Nysa. Their trust wasn’t developed under normal circumstances, of course, but it is trust nonetheless. They trust Nysa, and she trusts them. They’re honest with Nysa, and she’s honest with them. It’s scary and new and strange and brilliant and incredible and all Temaru needs. Nysa’s a friend, she’s one of the family. She may have started as Ilta’s girlfriend, but she’s one of them now, a part of their heart-open, soul-bared honesty. 


End file.
